Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters (total of over 100 characters), is split into eleven parts, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, The Man From U.N.C.L.E, John Wick: Chapters 1-3, Skyscraper, Ready Player One, Maze Runner: The Death Cure, The Darkest Minds and Fast & Furious 9. Imagined in Dolby Cinema (for all parts), RealD 3D for Parts 1, 2, 7-8 and 11, IMAX for Parts 1, 3-4, 8-9 and 12, and IMAX 3D for Part 8. Parts 1 and 9 specially formatted in IMAX, with Part 1 for only two action sequences, and Part 9 entirely, although it is entirely 2.35:1 regularly. Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Disney. Ext. means Extra; Inc. means Inclusion Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks (E: Echo) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) Theme: Ryuko's Theme/ambigious * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Black Swordsman) Theme: Swordland * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Alicization Sniper-Bow Longshot) Theme: She Has to Overcome Her Fear/SOLITARY BULLET * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Excalibur * Medusa - Karen Stassman (Beware the Gorgon) '''-E- '''Theme: A Myth Attacking * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (DTR Life-Fiber Assault) Theme: Ping Pong Circulate * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Silver Crescent Rose) Theme: Red Like Roses * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) Theme: Shiny Ray * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Golden Strelizia) Theme: Vanquish (Strelizia Awakening) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) Theme: Hallelujah * Aqua - Jad Saxton (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) Theme: Fantastic Dreamer * Megumin - Bryn Apprill (Exploding Firestorm (w/h Luna and Lean)) '-E-' (inc.) Theme: * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) Theme: Saitama's Theme * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) Theme: Lilac * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) Theme: Satsuki's Theme * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock Dusk) '''-E- '''Theme: OVERLAPPERS * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Infinite Kamui) Theme: Flower Wreath * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) Theme: Call of the Witch * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Razorsharp Fury) Theme: smile/sorrow * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) Theme: Sky the Graffiti * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) Theme: Lay Your Hands on Me * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) Theme: Lotus * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) Theme: Mind Conductor * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) Theme: majestic rose * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) '''-E- '''Theme: Shikkoku no Campanella * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) Theme: longing * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Extreme Reaver) Theme: With My Friend * Hiro - Matt Shipman (True Strelizia Apath) Theme: cAGE * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) Theme: Egotistic Hero * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Awakening Fistfight) '''-E- '''Theme: Warera, Daisante! * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) Theme: With Yuruyuru * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Monochrome Illusion) Theme: From Shadows and Mirror Mirror * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) Theme: Jiriki Hongan Revolution * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) '''-E- '''Theme: Bye Bye Yesterday * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (A Saber in Shining Armor) Theme: Rin's Melody * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) Theme: * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Target Locked!) Theme: Sung by a Cold * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) Theme: Masshiro no Page * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani - Michael B. Jordan, Dakota Fanning, Brittany Lauda, Asia Kate Dillon and Golshifteh Farahani (Delphinium Mech Finish) Theme: ?/Odds and ends * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight Master) Theme: My Independent Destiny * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: Liberty Rosario * Darkness - Jamie Marchi (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin & Kazuma)) Theme: Darkness' Theme/Everyday Delusions * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) Theme: Goku's Theme (DBFZ) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Flaming Rage and Fury) Theme: I Burn * Yuuri/Chito - Juliet Simmons/Cat Thomas (Catastrophe) Theme: Moving, Moving * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista Barrage Storm) Theme: Clarity * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Mega Gadget Laser Beam) Theme: Doraemon's Theme * Llenn - Jad Saxton (Operation Overdrive) Theme: Meteor * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod and the Shooting Star) Theme: Hoshi Wo Tadoreba (Follow the Stars) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) Theme: Luffy's Theme/We Are! * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) Theme: Song of the Cat/Cold Room, One Person * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez (Beehive) Theme: Heart Pattern/Trick Box * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Triggered) Theme: Cry Max do Heijitsu * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren Rush) Theme: Helpless World * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum 2.0) Theme: Aile * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) Theme: Question * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Pair-Up (with Shino)) Theme: Mori no Shinkokyuu * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) Theme: Wyvern Knight * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) Theme: Nui Harime's/Elite Four's Themes * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) Theme: Illya Medley * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) Theme: You Say Run! * Ochako Uraraka - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity/Meteor Shower) '''-E- '''Theme: Ochaco * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) Theme: Perfect Time * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose Dragon of Thorns) Theme: It Looks Like the Dawn * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) Theme: Philosophy of Dear World * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) Theme: Memories * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Saber's Fury) Theme: The Knight of Rebellion * Astolfo - Faye Mata (Casseur de Logistille) Theme: Knights' Pilgrimage * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) -E- Theme: Prayer * Alice Zuberg - Alexis Tipton (Underworld Dragon Curse) Theme: ? * Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia (Devil Fruit Pirate) Theme: Tony Tony Chopper's Theme * Cameron McCloud - Maisie Williams (Unauthorized Universal Ultimatum) Theme: ? * Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: * Maiko Ogure - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Begin of the Beginning) (ext.) Theme: * Raven Branwen - Anna Hullum (Spring Maiden) (ext.) Theme: * Madoka, Lan and Muginami - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts and Karen Strassman (Vox Unit Up!) (ext.) Theme: * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (All's Fair in Love and War) (ext.) Theme: * Gridman - Robert McCollum (Grid Beam) (ext.) Theme: Pray * Rachel Gardner - Meg McClain (Angel of Slaughter) (ext.) Theme: Pray * Krillin - Brian Beacock (Full Power Kamehameha!) (inc.) Theme: * Umaru Doma/Sylphynford Tachibana/Kirie Motoba/Nana Ebina (w/h Normal and Himouto forms) - Emily Neves, Christina Kelly, Jad Saxton, Sara Ornelas (Himouto Craziness) (inc.) Theme: * Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami - Bryn Apprill, Mallorie Rodak (Space Blitz) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki - Avery Smithhart, Dawn M. Bennett (Final Blade) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura - Reba Buhr, Juliet Simmons (Fuper Sun) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Guts (KLK) (Vulnerable) *Mary Smith *Yui *Eugeo *Incarnation of the Radius *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *Nana *The Klaxosaur Princess *Nines *VIRM *Lucifer *Michael *Leviathan *Belial *Uriel *Satan *Sariel *Belphegor *Sandalphon *Mammon *Metatron *Beezlebub *Raphael *Asmodeus *Gabriel *Astaroth *Pyrrha and Nora (Vulnerable) *Glynda Goodwitch *Salem *Cuchulain *Rosalia *Sucy Manbavaran (Vulnerable) *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Beefeater E. Caty (Vulnerable) *Arpeggio La Lelena *Giselle *Haruka Komi *Tatsumaki *Nuko *Kazuma *Yunyun *Wiz *Donquixote Doflamingo *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Yashiro Isana *Kukuri Yukizome (Vulnerable) *Vegeta (Vulnerable) *Frieza *All Might *Ezekiel (MtVW) (Vulnerable) *Suzu Fura *Sieg (Saber) (Vulnerable) *Joco *Seishu Handa *Kenshiro *Sora and Mii-kun (Vulnerable) *Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba (Vulnerable) *Eiha and Red Dragon *Rei Miyamoto * Rin and Finis (Vulnerable) * Ange (Vulnerable) Storyline Italic - Splash Text Introduction, Bold - Final Super-Attacks * Intro: Rex's Ambitious Assignment Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Mission Accepted * 2. Plutonium (Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kuryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi) * 3. The Setup (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 4. Assistance * 5. HALO Dive (IMAX) * 6. In the Party * 7. Bathroom Brawl (Mako Mankanshoku, Ragyo Kuryuin, Ram and Rem) * 8. Familiar Faces (Ram & Rem, Aoi, Akko, Julian, Valentina, Yasamin, Yuna and 9'a Returns) * 9. The White Widow (Tomoyo Kanzaki Slows Down to Perfection!) * 10. Attack of the Apostles (Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Klein) * 11. Dealing in Arms * 12. The Hijack Plan * 13. Capturing Solomon (Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas) * 14. The Blood Will Be On Your Hands * 15. Don't Make Me Go Through You (Mural) * 16. Mission Termination * 17. The Real Lark * 18. A Painful Betrayal (Mordred Hits the Big Time!) * 19. Tate Modern (Saitama) * 20. The Tracker Location * 21. Kashmir * 22. Out of the Blue * 23. Catching a Copter and Plane (IMAX) * 24. Mid-Air Fight (IMAX) * 25. Two Bombs (IMAX) * 26. Ramming Over (IMAX) (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 27. Coming Down the Mountain (IMAX) (Tomoyo Kanzaki, Akko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish) * 28. Cliff Fighters (IMAX) (Astolfo Slashes Out!; Jeanne D'Arc Crosses Over!) '(Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria Pendragon, Mordred)' * 29. Disablement (IMAX) (Astolfo, Jeanne D'Arc) * 30. As Promised (Mural) Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Camelot * 2. Arthur * 3. Londonium * 4. Grown Up (Shino Kuribayashi Joins the Battle!!!/Medusa Joins the Battle!!!) * 5. The Tell-Tale Story * 6. Vortigern * 7. The Sword in the Stone * 8. In the Dungeon * 9. Stopping the Execution (Alice Zuberg Comes Aboard!) (Shino Kuribayashi, Medusa, Alice Zuberg) * 10. Sir Bedevere and the Hideout * 11. Wielding Excalibur * 12. The Story of Vortigern * 13. The Blacklands * 14. The Vision (Mural) * 15. Rebels (Tony Tony Chopper Turns Over A New Leaf!) * 16. Decoy * 17. Chase Through Londinium (Tony Tony Chopper, * 18. The Power of Excalibur (Ochako Uraraka Turns Up the Gravity!; Cameron McCloud Enters the Battle!) '(Ryuko Matoi, Ochako Uraraka, '(Mural) * 19. Safe House * 20. Deathly Interrogation * 21. The Lady in the Lake (Maiko Ogure Traps Up!) * 22. Negotiating for the Mage * 23. The Giant Snake (Raven Branwen Springs Into Action!) '(Maiko Ogure, Raven Branwen)'' * 24. Battling the Blacklegs ''(Madoka, Lan and Muginami Kicks It Up A Notch!; Gridman Seeks A New Battle!) ''(Gridman; Madoka, Lan and Muginami, Cameron McCloud)' * 25. The Mage Tower ''(Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary Passes By!) * 26. Overpowered * 27. Outcome (Rachel Gardner Intensifies the Fury!) * 28. Knights of the Round Table * 29. Kings and Queens (Mural) Chapters (Part 3) * 1. The Cold War * 2. Spies (Yume Gets Locked and Loaded!) * 3. Chase Through Berlin * 4. Across the Border * 5. Flashback * 6. CIA Recruitment * 7. Joint Mission (Megumin Lights Up the Fight!) * 8. In Rome * 9. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Chapters (Part 5) * 1. Chapters (Part 6) * 1. Chapters (Part 7) * 1. The Pearl * 2. Security * 3. Boat Ride * 4. The Stolen Bag * 5. Chapters (Part 8) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Halliday's Contest * 4. First to the Key * 5. The Workshop * 6. Wade Watts and the Anime Heroes * 7. Why Don't We Go Backwards? * 8. Copper * 9. Nolan Sorrento * 10. Famous * 11. The Bet * 12. A Date at the Distracted Globe * 13. Ambush! (Doraemon, Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 14. Sorrento's Offer * 15. Rigged * 16. Meeting Samantha Cook * 17. The Secret of the Shining (Karma Akabane) * 18. Jade * 19. Escape * 20. Meeting Aech, Daito and Sho * 21. The Orb of Osuvox * 22. Hacking the Rig * 23. A Call for Help on Planet Doom * 24. The Battle of the Gunter Armies (Mordred, Aqua, Darkness) * 25. First to the Egg! (Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura, Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki, Neko) * 26. Storming the Battlements (Aoi Sakurai, Haru Soramachi/Namiko Murakami, Alice) * 27. Detonation of the Cataclyst (Ryuko Matoi, Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager) * 28. Crystal * 29. Parzival, the Heroes, and the Easter Egg (Chitoge/Tsugumi) * 30. The Grand Prize Chapters (Part 9) (Entirely Formatted in IMAX) * 1. After the Train! (Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary; * 2. Rescuing the Immunes (' * 3. Close Call * 4. The Whereabouts of Minho * 5. Across the Tunnel '( * 6. The Last City * 7. Plans for the Serum * 8. At the Walls (' * 9. A Certain Return * 10. Lawrence * 11. Blood Test * 12. A Way In * 13. Betrayed * 14. Regression * 15. Of All the Adventures We Had So Far... * 16. Inside WCKD * 17. Rescuing the Children * 18. Up and Out * 19. Jump! * 20. The Bus * 21. Rebellious Revolution * 22. Outsiders * 23. The Ongoing War '( * 24. The Turning * 25. You Can Save Us All * 26. Fighting Janson (Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami, Tony Tony Chopper) * 27. Change of Heart ( * 28. Made Sacrifices * 29. Safe Haven * 30. Paradise and the Cure Chapters (Part 10) * 1. The Plague of Children * 2. Amnesia * 3. The Imprisonment Camp * 4. Exposed * 5. The Escape * 6. Nowhere is Safe * 7. Liam, Zu and Charles * 8. Lady Jane * 9. Nowhere Else to Go * 10. Zu's Dream * 11. On the Road to Safety * 12. The Abandoned Mall * 13. Blues * 14. EDO * 15. Frequency * 16. Farewell? * 17. Nothing Else to Lose * 18. Control * 19. Powers * 20. The Long Walk * 21. Slip Kid's Camp * 22. Clancy Grey * 23. Dancing the Night Away * 24. Same Colors * 25. Rising Tensions * 26. Broken Trust * 27. Reds! * 28. Battle of Wits * 29. Pendant for Help * 30. The Children's League Chapters (Part 11 - Final) * 1. Back on Track * 2. Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro, Yuuki * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki, Alice * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku * Jad Saxton - Aqua, Llenn, Kirie Motoba * Max Mittleman - Saitama, Galo * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki, Iris Cannary, Rin * Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami, Ochako Uraraka * * Emily Neves - Yuuri, Umaru * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo, Riko * Austin Tindle - Goru, Karma Akabane * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro * Bryn Apprill - Miku, Haru Soramachi * Leah Clark - Ikuno * Matt Shipman - Hiro, Eugeo * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Law, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti, Charlotte * * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred * Faye Mata - Astolfo * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne D'Arc, Violet Evergarden * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Christopher Spielberg - Rex, President of the Super Anime Heroes Organization Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, Guy Ritchie and Rawson Marshall Thurber * Co-Directed by Chad Stahelski, Steven Spielberg, Justin Lin, Wes Ball, Jennifer Yuh Nelson and Jaume Collet-Serra *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Neal H. Moritz, Clayton Townsend, Basil Iwanyk, David Leitch, Michael Witherill, Eva Longoria, Dwayne Johnson, Hiram Garcia, Steve Clark-Hall, John Davis, Lionel Wigram, Akiva Goldsman, Joby Harold, Tory Tunnell, Beau Flynn, Wes Ball, Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Joe Hartwick Jr., Shawn Levy, and Dan Levine *Co-Written by Chris Morgan, John Gatins, Derek Kolstad, Zak Penn, Ernest Cline, Lionel Wigram, Joby Harold, T.S. Nowlin and Chad Hodge *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Brian Tyler, Tyler Bates, Daniel Pemberton, Alan Silvestri, Joel J. Richard, Steve Jablonsky, John Paesano, Benjamin Wallfisch and ? Music Tracks * Sirius; ambiguous; I'm Sorry, I Cannot Be Nice; New World Symphony; Before My Body is Dry; Blumenkranz; Hymn (KLK) * crossing field; INNOCENCE; Dream World; Overfly; Adamas; Iris; IGNITE; courage; Startear; No More Time Machine; Shirushi; Seperate Ways (SAO) * Falling Star; To See the Future; Independence; Pilgrim; step, step (SAO - GGO) * Catch the Moment; Break Beat Bark!; delete; longing; smile for you; Ubiquitous dB (SAO - OS) * This Will Be the Day; Time to Say Goodbye; When It Falls; Let's Just Live; The Triumph; I May Fall; Gold; Red Like Roses; Red Like Roses Part II; Wings; I Burn (Remix); All Our Days; Die; Dream Come True; Shine; Sacrifice; I'm the One; Divide; Armed and Ready; All That Matters; All Things Must Die; Boop; Caffeine; Cold; From Shadows; This Time (From Shadows Part II); I Burn; Ignite; It's My Turn; Mirror Mirror; The Path to Isolation (Mirror Mirror Part 0.5); Mirror Mirror Part II; Neon; Smile; ? (RWBY) * Kiss of Death; Torikago; Midsummer Moment; Beautiful World; Alone; Escape; Darling (DitF) * disillusion; Sparkling Tears to the Stars; The Forest Where you Were; Hikari; Tomorrow with You (F/sn) * Shiny Ray; MIND CONDUCTOR; Follow the Stars; Transparent Wings (LWA) * fantastic dreamer; Little Adventurer (KoSu) * The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist; I'll Find It Before the Stars for You; Embrace Your Sorrows (OPM) * Redo; Paradisus-Paradoxum; STYX HELIX; Stay Alive; Dream of Buddha; Wishing (R:Z) * LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME; Beginning Speed (KizN) * GATE: It's Like Dawn; Prism Communicate; GATE II: Surpass the World; Itsudatte Communication (Gate) * What do you Mean?; The End of a Dream is Always the Alarm Clock!; Get Out of My Way!; Ora wa Ninkimono; I Want You; Tobe Tobe Onei-san; Sorrowful Songs; Pleasure; Leisurely De-o!; Hapihapi; Hey Baby; T.W.L; Mountain Range of Hopes; 100 Percent for You; Let's Sing a Song; I Want to Be Sorry; Why; Reggae; Party Join Us Great Strategy; Shin-chan Ondo; Boys Be Brave, Let's Hold with a Broom; Depending on What I'm Tackling; Suki Suki - My Girl; Goodbye Thank You; Kyou wa Date; Cheer Up Please; I Love You At All Times; Nichuu no Fantasy: Taiiku wo Yasumi Onna no Ko Hen; Song of Oh My God with Mama; There's a Sharp Joy When You Are Here (CSC) * Youth Savage Theory; Self-Reliance Revolution; Hello, shooting star; QUESTION; Bye Bye Yesterday; Damaged Moon; The Day When I Can Meet You Again (AC) * Struck By a Headwind; OVERDRIVER (RW!) * Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!; Mystical Adventure! (ENG and JPN versions); I'll Give You Romance (ENG and JPN versions); The Blue Travellers; DragonBall Legend; Wonderland; Aiming for the Best; Red Ribbon Army; Muten Roshi no Oshie; Son Goku Song; Wolf Hurricane; DragonBall Z Theme; Rock the Dragon; Cha-La-Head-Cha-La; We Gotta Power; (DB) * * The Song of a Hero's Fate; ASH; Desir; KOE (F/A) * Special Sightseeings * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Crait (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Murals Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series so far. * There are over 75 action battles in total, more than any other installment in the Super Anime Heroes series. **As for the musical score pieces and songs, there are over 275 compositions in all eleven parts, with anime themes and inspired scores ranging to roughly 600 in total. * Characters like Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, Julian Chase, Valentina Romanyzsyn, Yasamin Madrani, 9'a, and Yuna that appeared in earlier stories will return. *Takes place three weeks after the last installment, Super Anime Heroes (New). *Ruby Rose will have the same nightmarish dream that Ethan Hunt has in the start of Part 1; in which a nuclear explosion detonated in Ethan's private wedding and Solomon Lane saying 'You all should have killed me', and Ethan and everyone of the anime heroes (excluding new ones featured) but RWBY were killed in the nuclear explosion. But as the blast was about to reach team RWBY trying to escape, both she and Ethan wake up and these events were revealed to be all just a dream. *Mordred, one of the new characters introduced in this installment and a character from the Fate/Apocrypha series, appears as a major antagonist at first in Part 1, but is later defeated by Artoria, Rin, and new anime recruits Astolfo and Jeanne in Part 1's climax, surrendering, then reforming and joining the group on their journey for the remaining nine parts. *New anime characters to the crossover series will be introduced during the story, from Parts 1 to 4. **Starting from Part 3 to the end of Part 4, the characters introduced are chosen by Rex in the story, who believes by the saying, 'the more the merrier'. *In Part 8 during the Jade Key challenge, the High Five and all the anime characters face a part where they need to jump over the green void with the dancing zombies. The ones who came last are Mako, Eren, Klein, Lelei, Katsuhira Agata, Hamilton, Izuku, Ochako, Meliodas, Makoto, Cameron, and Maiko O., while most of them made it over. **After the speech scene in Part 8, while anime characters such as Mako M., Nui H., Mordred, Satsuki, Maiko O., Philia, Miku, Jeanne D'Arc, Tony Tony Chopper, Ochako, Cameron, Tomoyo, Megumin, Shinnosuke N. and Eren go help Samantha/Art3mis disable and destroy the Orb of Osuvox, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito and the rest of the anime characters are going to help Wade/Parzival lead the battle for the OASIS at the time. **Every assistant is used for the climatic battle of Part 8, will all be associated with the avatars, and will all not be harmed by the Cataclyst.